minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft 1.17: New Horizons
Hi everyone, YKSB Here. This is not canon to my other fan-made update. Just wanted to put that out there. Thanks! Also, in any areas where I specifically talk about new crafting recipes and use numbers, I am referring to the slots of the crafting table, with numbers assigned like so: 123 456 789 "Adventures have no limits." '-Update Tagline' Minecraft 1.17, also known as the New Horizons Update, is a Major Minecraft Update for Bedrock and Java Editions focusing on Exploration and new Redstone Mechanics. New Blocks Geode Generate in aboveground clusters in the Outer End. Normally have a Dark Grayish-Brown Texture. Any side facing another Geode will become the Amethyst Block's texture and stay that way, even when exposed to air. When Geode Blocks are placed, they will change the texture of sides that are placed next to other Geodes, and only those sides. When broken, they will drop one Amethyst. This number can be increased via the Fortune Enchantment. The Debug Stick and Wrench can change which sides of Geodes are amethyst block textured. Amethyst Block Has a magenta and white texture on all sides. Is crafted using nine amethysts, and can be crafted into nine amethysts. Carved Melon Melon with a Creeper Face carved into it. Can be created by using shears on Melons, which will cause them to drop 2-4 Melon Seeds and 1 Melon Slice. Melon Lantern Melon with a red, glowing Creeper Face carved into it. Crafted with a Carved Melon and a Redstone Torch. Works similarly to a Jack 'O Lantern in terms of lighting, except it only gives off half the light level of its spooky cousin. However, it also gives off a Redstone Signal of 15 from the side with the face. (But only the side with the face.) Can be pushed by pistons. Ender Rails New type of Minecart Rails. Can be crafted the same way as regular rails, just using Amethyst instead of Iron. Can be placed on walls and ceilings, and linked to regular rails. Powered Ender Rails New type of Minecart Rails. Can be crafted the same way as powered rails, just using Amethyst instead of Gold. If given a Redstone Signal, will give Minecarts that pass through them a Speed Boost. Can be placed on walls and ceilings, and linked to regular rails. Detector Ender Rails New type of Minecart Rails. Can be crafted the same way as detector rails, just using Amethyst instead of Iron. Gives a Redstone Signal when a Minecart drives over them. Can be placed on walls and ceilings, and linked to regular rails. Activator Ender Rails New type of Minecart Rails. Can be crafted the same way as activator rails, just using Amethyst instead of Iron. If given a Redstone Signal, will cause various effects based on the Minecart that passes over them. Can be placed on walls and ceilings, and linked to regular rails. Palm Log Generates as part of Palm Trees in Beach and Oasis Biomes. Has stripped, wood, and planks varieties as well, and can be used to create variations of signs, pressure plates, doors, etc. Palm Leaves Generate as part of Palm Trees in Beach and Oasis Biomes. Will create Coconuts (Block) underneath them if they're part of a tree. Palm Sapling Can be placed to generate a Palm Tree at a place. Coconut (Block) Grows similarly to Cocoa Beans, except it grows on the underside of Palm Leaves. At the final stage of growth, it will shake occasionally, and eventually drop down to the ground. If it lands on someone, it is similar to an Anvil landing on them, and will cause a unique death message. '' took a coconut to the face'' Sleeping Bag Modified version of a bed. Can't break falls. Is only 1/8 of a block tall. Allows the player to skip the night, but does not set their spawn point. New Items Amethyst Magenta, Quartzesque Crafting Material. Can be obtained by breaking Geodes in the Outer End. Wrench Functions similarly to the debug stick, except it can only change the direction a block is facing and the directions that blocks like fences and iron bars extend in. It can also be used to change the shape of stairs. When placed in a dispenser, it can be used to rotate blocks that the dispenser is facing, similarly to Shears. Its functionality regarding Iron Bars and Fences can only be accessed when it is directly used by a player. It has a durability, and can make 150 Changes before breaking. Can be enchanted with Mending and Unbreaking, and repaired on an anvil using Iron. It can be crafted by placing Iron Ingots in slots 1, 3, 5, and 8 on the Crafting Table. Coconut (Item) New Material that can be gathered by breaking Coconuts in the final stage of growth. Coconut Water Looks like a Potion of Slow Falling without the glow. Can have a Nether Wart pushed into it using a Brewing Stand, yielding a Smooth Potion. Potions brewed with a Smooth Potion as opposed to an Awkward Potion will have 1.2x the normal duration and restore 3 Hunger Points when drank. Coconut Shell Appears to be half of a Coconut. Can be worn on the player's head as a Helmet, providing 2 Plates of Armor (4 Armor Points). Can be eaten to restore a little bit of your hunger bar and around half of your saturation. It takes twice as long to eat as other foods New Mobs Crab Spawn in Beach Biomes or on the floor of Ocean Biomes. They have 3.5 Plates of Armor (7 Armor Points) and 5 HP. If they spawn on land, they will be Red. If they spawn in the Water, they will be Blue. Upon death, they will drop 2-4 Crabmeat and 1-3 Experience Points. Crabs will usually be passive, scuttling side to side on beaches or the ocean floor and burrowing into blocks (see below). They can be bred using Kelp, and will produce 2-4 Crabs every time they are bred. When attacked or angered (see below), they will chase down whatever angered them fairly quickly and pinch it, doing 2 Hearts (4 HP) of damage, then scuttling away before becoming Passive again. They can burrow into Sand Blocks, leaving only their pincers exposed out of the top. If the block is stepped on or broken, they will come out and turn hostile to whatever stepped on it or broke the block. They are affected by Bane of Arthropods, and are roughly the size of an Endermite. New Biomes Oasis The Oasis Biome can only generate in the middle of Desert Biomes. They will contain Palm Trees, Grass, and a lake in the middle. They are considered a Temperate Biome, and are much smaller than regular biomes. Beach Can only generate next to Ocean Biomes. Will have a surface of Sand, yet be considered a Temperate Biome. They will contain many Palm Trees, as well as Crabs. Buried Treasure spawns more frequently in Beach Biomes. Changes to Old Stuff Daylight Sensor While in the Nether, they now give off a different, randomized signal strength every 3-6 ticks. Teams Mobs that are on a team with Friendly Fire off will not attack teammates. Teams now have an "enemy" list that other teams can be added to with the /team enemy command. /team enemy Teams that are enemies will have mobs on them attack each other.